Asagami Fujino
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = Independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 11%. |img3 = territory creation |name3 = Territory Creation |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own Arts performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Inflicts Buff Block status to them for 1 time, 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack- |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |31 = |4}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |10}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |51 = |4}} |52 = |61 = |10}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster and Arts performance by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability is available for summoning in: Trivia *Asagami Fujino is one of the antagonists of TYPE-MOON's early light novel series Kara no Kyoukai. *She has the highest ATK values out of all 4★ Archers. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Passionlip. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Orion and Jeanne d'Arc (Berserker Alter). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Shuten Dōji (Caster) and Chacha. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Hijikata Toshizō and Tawara Tōta. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Kara no Kyoukai 3: ever cry, never life, "M19+20". *Her Saint Graphs were updated on 23 January 2019 Maintenace. Images Saint Graphs= AsagamiFujinoStage1New.png|Stage 1 AsagamiFujinoStage2New.png|Stage 2 AsagamiFujinoStage3New.png|Stage 3 AsagamiFujinoStage4.png|Stage 4 FujinoAF.png|April Fool AsagamiFujinoStage1.png|Stage 1 (Old) AsagamiFujinoStage2.png|Stage 2 (Old) AsagamiFujinoStage3.png|Stage 3 (Old) AsagamiFujinoArcadeCardStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_200.png|Stage 1 AsagamiFujinoStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AsagamiFujinoStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AsagamiFujinoFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S200 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S200 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S200 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Asagami 1.png|Sprite 1 Asagami 2.png|Sprite 2 Asagami 3.png|Sprite 3 S200 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S200 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S200 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo200.png|NP Logo Asagami extra.png|Extra Attack Asagami skill.png|Skill Pose |-| Expression Sheets= Asagami1sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Asagami2sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Asagami3sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Mystic_Eyes_of_Distortion.png|Mystic Eyes of Distortion CE0949.png|Rainy Bridge (Valentine CE) |-| Others= AsagamiFujinoArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) AsagamiFujinoArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) AsagamiFujinoArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Fujino_knk.jpg|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi Category:Kara no Kyoukai Category:Japanese Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Enuma Elish Nullification